Nueva vida
by maclakun
Summary: Kirika ha conseguido una nueva vida después de lo ocurrido en el Señorío y Mireille quiere volver a verla... sin embargo no saldrá como lo había planeado


Eran las 16 horas de la tarde, había poco tráfico en la calle y poco tránsito. Al ser verano la gente se resguardaba del sofocante calor en sus casas o centros comerciales, aunque algunos estarían en sus oficinas también disfrutando del aire acondicionado. No se cruzó con nadie, excepto con una señora que estaba paseando a su Bóxer y un adolescente escuchando música con sus cascos por la calle mientras movía los labios como si fuera él quien cantaba, hasta que llegó al portal. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmar su nerviosismo y esperó que el temblor de sus manos y piernas remitiera. Cuando llamó por el telefonillo al tercero derecha, el temblor volvió y su corazón se agitó. Había pasado mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>-¡Pero mira quién está aquí! –exclamó sonriendo un joven moreno con el pelo muy corto. Era alto, con los ojos marrones y nariz aguileña. Era la típica persona que podía sacarte una sonrisa con la suya propia. Extendió los brazos y abrazó a la mujer.<p>

-¡Pero si es Mireille! – dijo asomándose por la puerta que daba la cocina otro joven. Éste era castaño con el pelo rizado. Rápidamente fue a abrazarla también. – ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Sí, nos tienes que contar muchas cosas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Venga, siéntate. – dijo mientras la tiraba del brazo suavemente acompañándola al sofá.

-¿Qué quieres de beber? Tenemos de todo.

* * *

><p>-Interesante… No has perdido el tiempo, ¿eh? – dijo el castaño.<p>

-Pero creo que Mireille no viene por una pura visita, ¿verdad? La buscas.

Mireille asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su menta poleo. – ¿Dónde está, Rush?

-Pues… debería haber llegado a casa hace… - se remangó y para mirar el reloj – una hora casi.

-Creo que quería ir a entrenar – dijo el castaño, que se llamaba Olivier. – Mencionó algo de un parque.

-¿Y qué haces que no estás con ella?- Olivier se encogió de hombros. –Entonces quizá no vuelva hasta la noche. Mireille, ¿hasta cuándo piensas quedarte?

-No lo tengo decidido aún. Pensaba quedarme en un hotel si pasaba algo como esto…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Tú duermes aquí!- dijo Rush.

-Podemos incluso llamarla…

Mireille les miró fijamente, ignorando la propuesta. Algo le preocupaba en ese momento más que dónde pasar la noche. Cualquier lugar sería bueno, se adaptaría.

-¿Cómo está ella? ¿La va bien?

- Cuando la veas se lo preguntas- dijo Rush con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Pasaron la tarde charlando en el sofá y preparando la cena. Se les pasó el tiempo volando. Entonces se pudo oír un repiqueteo de llaves y el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Entró entonces una figura pequeña con unos pantalones largos negros y una sudadera con capucha que la cubría la cabeza. Llevaba, además, una bolsa de deporte. Cuando la figura por fin se dio la vuelta, dejó caer de golpe la bolsa y miró a la rubia, que estaba enfrente de ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.<p>

Mireille observó a la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Era de raza asiática, pelo negro… la reconoció: era ella. Había crecido. Había dejado crecer su pelo hasta los hombros, su cara era más expresiva (se le notaba la sorpresa en la cara, cosa que antes era imposible distinguir ya que tenía el rostro impasible) y había crecido unos pocos centímetros, lo justo como para no tener que ponerse de puntillas para abrazar a Mireille, como pudo comprobar. La muchacha salió del trance y se lanzó como una flecha hacia la rubia, abrazándola fuerte. Mireille no vino venir esta reacción en ningún momento y se quedó quieta unos segundos.

-Mireille… ¡eres tú!

Esas palabras la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad y devolvió el abrazo.

-Kirika… - subió una mano hasta el pelo de la muchacha y lo acarició.

Kirika entonces empezó a sollozar lo que hizo derramar a Mireille también unas lágrimas.

-Bueno, os dejamos intimidad, chicas. Volveremos tarde. –Rush y Olivier cogieron sus abrigos y salieron de la casa.

El abrazo duró más de dos minutos. La una necesitaba el contacto de la otra y no querían que la otra viera sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Fue Kirika quien habló la primera por segunda vez y quien se separó del abrazo dejando ver sus ojos rojos, irritados por las lágrimas.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Creía que estabas muerta. Me dijo que estabas muerta.

Mireille desvió la mirada y la señaló el sofá. –Mejor nos sentamos.

Una vez se hubieron acomodado y servido algo de té que aún estaba caliente y había sobrado, Mireille empezó a hablar.

-Le dije a Paulette que te dijera que había muerto. No era verdad y ella lo sabía. La pedí como favor que cuidara de ti, que te apartara de los bajos fondos. Que tuvieras la vida que nunca tuviste.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, Mireille? – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con expresión dolida.

-Era lo mejor, Kirika. Estabas débil después de lo del Señorío y no quería que estuvieras en líos mientras tanto. No me fiaba de Soldats así que me alejé para que me buscaran a mí y te dejaran en paz. Lo conseguí. Entonces pensé que si me continuaban buscando a mi te dejarían en paz a ti y así, además, podría debilitarles. Y así ha sido. –la miró a los ojos - Has estado viviendo, ¿verdad? Por lo que veo estás mucho mejor, tienes amigos con los que vives… Por cierto, Paulette me dijo que te fuiste de casa, que un día saliste por la puerta con una maleta y no volviste, que te fuiste con su hijo, con Rush.

Kirika asintió lentamente.

-Digamos que Paulette y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Ella no me caía bien y ella… bueno, no me aguantaba. Fue como… un mutuo acuerdo, sólo que no dije cuándo me iba. Mireille… podríamos haber estado juntas. Habría sido más fácil. – Mireille negaba con la cabeza mientras la escuchaba- ¡No soy débil, Mireille! Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Estuve esperándote… mucho tiempo. Creí que vendrías. Cada día que pasaba me decía a mi misma: "mañana vendrá, mañana es el día. No está muerta, no han encontrado su cuerpo. Está viva" - "al parecer Kirika no se tragó la mentira" pensaba Mireille – pero cuando pasaron once meses, no podía más… Conocí al hijo de Paulette y me ofreció venir aquí, a Copenhage. Él quería iniciarse en el mundo de la música y yo quería salir de esa casa. Cuando llegamos me presentó a Olivier y, no sé cómo me dieron un cuaderno de bocetos y volví a pintar. Conseguí entrar en Bellas Artes… - tomó aire antes de continuar. Su tono de voz bajó - Intenté olvidarme de todo mi pasado, bueno, _nuestro_ pasado. Creía que así dolería menos pero… no podía creer que te fueras, ni que murieras… Simplemente no… -Mireille la miró con tristeza. Sentía haber hecho las cosas así pero sabía que era lo mejor para las dos. Kirika se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Kirika. Kirika, mírame – Kirika se apartó las manos de la cara y la miró con los ojos rojos otra vez. – Si no me hubiera marchado no habrías vuelto a pintar, no habrías conocido a Rush… No te habrías convertido en la mujer en la que te has convertido. No habrías tenido estas oportunidades ni esta vida.

-Mireille… para mí estar contigo lo era todo. Iría adonde me dijeses si voy contigo. Podrías… haber avisado. Por lo menos no hacer decir a Paulette que estabas muerta.

-Era la única manera de que no vinieras a buscarme. La única forma de que estuvieras a salvo.

-¿Y si Soldats hubiese venido a por mí?

-Me aseguré de que no fuera así. Les he estado mareando por todo el globo. De hecho, han ido perdiendo fuerza y no creo que Noir sea su prioridad. Además después de mi último golpe se están tambaleando. Por eso he vuelto. Se acabó, podemos volver a estar como antes, Kirika, tu y yo. ¡En París!

La reacción no fue la que esperaba cuando entró por la puerta. Kirika negaba con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mireille… no puedes venir después de cuatro años y suponer que no haya cambiado nada.- dijo levantándose, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-No lo hago. Sólo te lo ofrezco. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te retiene? Si es por la pintura ya sabes que en París…

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Mireille mientras se levantaba hacia Kirika y la abrazaba por detrás. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Mireille… - dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su compañera – como has dicho, si no te hubieras ido no tendría una vida. – Mireille la miró frunciendo el cejo, no entendiendo bien - Aquí me he hecho mi vida… Mireille… tengo a alguien…

- oh… entiendo… - dijo alejándose hacia el sofá, donde se sentó pesadamente.

-Si lo hubieras dicho antes. Mucho antes, te habría acompañado sin dudarlo pero…

-Lo entiendo, Kirika. Lo entiendo. – se produjo una pausa algo incómoda, para acabar con el silencio incómodo Mireille preguntó-Y… bueno… ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Afortunada. – corrigió Kirika inmediatamente- Mañana la verás. Vuelve después de tres meses de gira.

-¿Es cantante también? – Kirika asintió - ¿cómo se llama?

-Aya- al pronunciar ese nombre Kirika sonrió.

* * *

><p>Mireille durmió en la casa. Por primera vez dormía en la misma casa que Kirika pero no en la misma cama o habitación. Se sentía fría sola en el colchón, no lo había previsto así pero… así era y había que aceptarlo. Se encogió y se tapó entera con la manta.<p>

-Bueno, al final ganamos el partido, Olivier.

-Pura suerte.

-Claro que sí, campeón. Al ser bueno se le llama tener suerte- Rush rió con fuerza y dio un sorbo a la leche.

-Cállate, en el partido de vuelta os machacaremos.

-Necesitaréis un milagro para dar la vuelta al marcador.

- Oh, Mireille, te despertaste.

-Mmmm…¿ Qué hora es, chicos? – preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

-Las diez y media. ¿Quieres desayunar? – dijo mientras la servía un vaso de leche con cereales.

-¿Y Kirika?

-Oh, se ha ido al aeropuerto a buscar a Aya. Volverá dentro de poco. Igual se ha retrasado el vuelo.

Tomaron el desayuno tranquilamente hablando de cosas triviales. Cuando Olivier salió de la casa para ir a trabajar y se quedaron Rush y Mireille solos, Rush preguntó:

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No lo sé – sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Al "trabajo" llevaba un año ejerciéndolo por su propia mano a la par que esquivaba a les Soldats. Necesitaba dinero si quería huir con un amplio margen y lo llevaba todo planeado al dedillo.

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué tienes pensado para ella?

- La he ofrecido volver conmigo, a París. Se ha negado – Rush asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba – Es normal después de tanto tiempo. Además, se la ve tan bien, Rush. Nunca la he visto sonreír de la manera que hizo ayer. Nunca la he visto con los ojos tan expresivos, tan llenos de luz.

-Fue difícil, ¿eh? Pero Kirika ha mejorado. Ya no es tan sumisa, piensa por ella misma cada decisión. En cierto modo, se parece a ti. Ahora lo analiza todo rigurosamente y junta todos los detalles. Lo más difícil fue que se relacionara con las demás personas pero… lo solucionó solita.

-Aún así, Rush, estos cuatro años he estado pensando cómo sería el día en el que volviera a verla, cómo habría cambiado, cómo estaría mejor su vida alejada del "trabajo". Ciertamente ha cambiado para bien, pero no sé si he hecho lo correcto al presentarme delante de ella.

-¿Bromeas? Ahora sabe que estás viva.

-Pero no está conm… - Mireille paró en seco. Rush sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

- Así que es eso.

-No he parado de pensar en ella estos cuatro años. Ni un día.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos personas: una era Kirika y la otra debía de ser Aya. Llevaban una maleta enorme verde donde, con toda probabilidad habría cabido Kirika con un poco de contorsionismo.

-¡Aya! – exclamó Rush nada más entraron por la puerta. Aya fue hacia él y le abrazó mientras Kirika entraba la maleta y la llevaba a una de las habitaciones. -¿Qué tal la gira, peque?

-Genial, hemos triunfado. –Aya era una mujer asiática con el pelo teñido de castaño y largo. Era de esatura más baja que Kirika y delgada. –Ahora viene un poco de descanso y después iremos a por un nuevo trabajo.

-Ah, mira, Aya, esta es Mireille. – las presentó Rush.

- Así que esta es la famosa Mireille. – Kirika entró en el salón y se puso al lado de Aya.

-La misma – dijo Kirika.

-Kirika no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que he llegado. Estuvisteis trabajando juntas un tiempo, ¿verdad? –Mireille intercambió una rápida mirada con Kirika y contestó

- Sí. Así es. – dijo e, inmediatamente, cambió de tema - No sé nada de ti aparte de que eres cantante.

-No hay mucho más que contar, la verdad- dijo sonriendo. Era una sonrisa cálida, verdadera, con la que se le estrecharon los ojos avellana y le salieron dos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Kirika la pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y la atrajo hacia ella. – Bueno, Rush, ¿qué nos has preparado? Me muero de hambre.

-¿Preparar? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo haciéndose el loco. Aya le dio un manotazo amistoso en el hombro. – La verdad es que habíamos pensado comer fuera. ¡Vamos, chicas, invita Kirika!

-¿Qué? – Aya reaccionó con sorpresa y se volvió hacia Kirika - Eso significa que…

-No, Aya, hablaremos de eso luego mientras comemos – la interrumpió guiñándola un ojo.

* * *

><p>-Así que antes de ir a por ti al aeropuerto me pasé por la oficina y, al parecer, les ha gustado.<p>

Todos felicitaron a Kirika por semejante hazaña. Sabían que se había esforzado durante meses para terminar esas pinturas y cuadros. No les había dejado ver nada más que algunos bocetos y Aya había visto dos cuadros pero al final no presentó dichos cuadros. Así que no sabían sobre qué sería la exposición que llevaría su nombre. No había revelado nada de su trabajo y era, según Olivier, "una de esas artistas excéntricas que no muestran su trabajo hasta que esté terminado y perfecto".

Comieron en un acogedor bar-restaurante del barrio donde los camareros ya los conocían y se unieron al brindis dedicado a la japonesa. La comida era abundante y deliciosa y bastante bien en relación calidad-precio. Lo único que Mireille cambiaría sería, sin lugar a dudas, la iluminación del lugar; tenía unas bombillas que desprendían un color ligeramente anaranjado que no combinaba con la decoración de las paredes que era de temática marinera y futbolera (una mezcla extraña, era raro ver a un pulpo disecado con una bufanda del equipo local) pero no era algo digno de echar a perder la alegría del momento.

Mireille se enteró de que Olivier trabajaba como dependiente en un supermercado por las mañanas y entrenador personal por las tardes; Rush se dedicaba a la industria musical y tenía un estudio propio; Aya era cantante y bailarina profesional, bastante conocida en Oriente y Kirika estudiaba Bellas Artes y tenía un trabajo parcial en una librería, los días que no tenía que trabajar se iba con Olivier, o ella sola, a entrenar. Mireille contó sólo la parte "blanca" de sus últimos cuatro años; dijo que había estado viajando en solitario por todo el mundo con el dinero que tenía ahorrado (no mencionó de dónde procedía), que de vez en cuando conseguía un trabajo de una semana para ganar algo de dinero y que no fuera todo derrochar y derrochar. Dijo que una parte de ella quería arreglar lo que había hecho mal en el pasado, que quería curar las heridas causadas… Sólo Kirika lo entendió pero se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-Cierra los ojos. O los cierras o te pongo el pañuelo en la cabeza.<p>

Mireille cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por Kirika. Entraron al almacén y Kirika la soltó la mano.

-Aún no los abras.

Las luces se encendieron y se escucharon ruidos como de que algo se arrastraba.

-Ya puedes abrirlos – dijo Kirika sacudiéndose las manos.

Había unos veinte cuadros, algunos colgados, otros en el suelo unos al lado de los otros. Algunos eran paisajes, otros eran líneas o figuras abstractas sin un criterio definido aparente pero no impedía que fueran impactantes a la vista. Observó que en los tenía clasificados, a la derecha predominaban los colores cálidos mientras que en el izquierdo los fríos. Se acercó a un cuadro que era un círculo salpicado por pinturas de diferentes colores y en el centro parecía haber un hombrecillo saltando, después se giró al de la derecha y vio que parecía ser un espejo pero no reflejaba con fidelidad lo que se le ponía delante, parecía que reflejaba un esperpento de la realidad. Entonces un cuadro llamó su atención, estaba semi escondido entre un pequeño mueble y un cuadro con una mezcla de colores de distintos tonos de azul y algo de amarillo y naranja que tenía en la esquina inferior derecha escrito "viento". El cuadro que la cautivó era un retrato, era una mujer joven, rubia, con los ojos azules, sonriendo. Parecía que miraba a través del cuadro con ojos resplandecientes. En fondo había una ventana abierta por donde entraba la luz del sol y, al lado de la ventana, una maceta.

-Kirika…

-De los primeros que hice en lienzo.

Mireille se observó a sí misma en el cuadro. Aparecía como alguien alegre. Esa sonrisa… Era un cuadro bien logrado.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Un… año después de dejar a Paulette. – suspiró – no quería… olvidar tu cara. Así tendría algo para cuando mi memoria fallaba.

-Lo siento…. Lo siento, Kirika- Mireille miró al suelo y apretó los puños. Kirika la miró desconcertada. –Siento haberte dejado. Debí haberlo hecho de otra manera. Debí…

Se cortó porque la japonesa la abrazó. Aún la resultaba extraño esto, nunca había tenido muchas muestras de cariño… ni con Kirika ni con nadie, a decir verdad. Era mucho más fácil así, evitabas que nadie te hiciera daño.

-Lo sé. Ya lo sé…

Mireille disfrutó del calor de la muchacha y se dejó llevar por el abrazo. En unos pocos instantes planeó su futuro cercano. Había vuelto y había hecho lo que había venido a hacer. La había visto, y estaba bien, estaba feliz y… ella ya no pintaba nada en su nuevo mundo. Su idea era volver a vivir con ella, estar juntas… pero quizás todo lo acontecido en el pasado las impediría vivir en paz. Ella ya había encontrado su vida, ahora Mireille buscaría la suya. Pero esta vez se despediría como es debido, nada de salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

-Kirika… ¿Eres feliz con Aya?

-Sí. – fue su respuesta, rápida y sincera. Había un deje de desconcierto en su voz.

-Entonces… Yo ya he cumplido lo que venía a hacer aquí. En una semana me marcharé. –Sintió cómo las manos de Kirika se aferraban más fuertemente a ella. –Es lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Kirika, Aya, Olivier, Rush y Mireille fueron al aeropuerto. No había mucha gente a esa hora y se agradecía no estar siendo empujado cada dos minutos o andarse con ojo con las maletas de los pasajeros. Aya, Olivier y Rush se despidieron de Mireille con abrazos y palabras de despedida y, después, se alejaron dejando a Kirika y Mireille solas, junto con el escaso equipaje de la Corsa.<p>

Esa última semana se la habían pasado haciendo turismo por la ciudad. Kirika dejó de ir a las clases por las mañanas, aún con las miradas de reprimenda de todos los de la casa, para tener más tiempo con el que salir y estar con Mireille. No sabía cuándo la volvería a ver. La conocía y sabía que podía ser muy, muy escurridiza.

Mireille fue la primera en hablar.

-Vendré a verte de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, cada vez que vea que una exposición lleva tu nombre no me la perderé. –Kirika no apartaba la mirada de la maleta roja de la corsa.

-¿Volverás al "trabajo"?

-Quizás sí. No lo tengo claro. He pensado mucho y no sé mucho más que ese oficio… Aunque también tengo proyectos en mente. No sé qué haré. – Mireille la miró con intensidad, la japonesa la devolvió la mirada. – Ven a verme alguna vez a París.

Kirika abrazó a Mireille fuertemente. No quería que se fuera pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera no la haría cambiar de opinión… Con todas sus fuerzas, intentó contener las lágrimas. Falló.

-Por supuesto.


End file.
